The Same in every Different way: Double Trouble
by BriannasPlanet
Summary: Charlie and Claire look the Same but are different in every single way. They are both twins with both very different personality's. Charlie is more of a rebel as Claire is that sassy kind of girl, but what happens when they move from California to London?


I was looking at the clock just sitting there hoping the clock would go at least a little faster. I heard as Mr. Gibs was just blabbing about the extra credit homework he was going to give out but no one really cared. I slowly dumped all my homework books into my bag as I knew the bell would ring in the next 30 seconds. I licked my lips watching each second get closer to the 12. My heart beat was going 100 miles per hour and I was so anxious. I wanted to jump out of my seat and run home. At this point all I could here was blabbing in the background. 25 seconds left. Hurry up stupid clock. I thought in my head but each second went tick, tick, tick. After this point it felt like I was sitting for an hour. 5 seconds left. My hands were trembling. My foot was tapping the front legs of the seat as the clock was so close from hitting the 12. Almost 4 o clock. Then it went. "Ring" "Ring"! I jumped straight out of my seat and grabbed my backpack. Friday at last. I ran down the hall way and into the staircase. I ran down stairs where the buses were and than ran straight to bus # 34. Its Friday its Friday! I sang to myself even though it was a little corny to be over excited about the weekend. The week felt like a month to me and I wanted to get out of that disgusting school full of stinky kids and hippies.

That's when I saw my friend Lili coming over to me. She was kind of like a friend to me. She had short brown hair with shiny red high lights. She had blue jeans on with her old sneakers. She had a white top with a flower on and she carried a blue sweater including her books and backpack I just use her to do my homework because I just hate doing it. She is supposed to be the smartest student in my class. Almost the whole school. She got an award in 8th grade about being the highest educated student in the state. She maybe pretty smart but can sometimes get a little annoying.

Charlie! Charlie! Wait up! I only have two legs. My friend Lili shouted out as I was waiting by the bus for her. I smuckled but she didn't think it was so that funny. You always do that to me. That's not cool Charlie... Not cool... Chill lax. I said interrupting her in the middle of her sentence. You're so sensitive. I said rolling my eyes. She just gave me that look that always disturbed people. Ok ok I get it I won't do that to you anymore but you know me. I hate this place and I wanna get out of here. She gave me a small grin but not big enough to show me that she cared. Look I just need a bit of fresh air that's all. You understand right. I said wrapping my hand around her shoulder. Sure you do. she said and walked into the stinky smelly bus. I mean seriously, I always have to get out of this place before a teacher holds me back after class or gives me dention for chewing gum. My friend sat down and said wow you must be really bad. I rolled my eyes again and spat the bubble gum out the window. Hey! I heard a kid say from outside but I just smiled and grabbed another piece of gum.

Charlie that's so mean. You should start acting a little bit more mature. Maybe I could teach you. You could be just like me. Lili said grabbing a note book from her bag. Fine ill be you if you be me. I told her sarcastically. She looked at me in a strange way and said. You know what… she said as she paused what she was writing in her notebook. Ill take that back. I won't risk getting detention. I shrugged my shoulders and said whatever. and stuffed the new piece of gum in my mouth as I put my ipod headsets on. I changed the song to heavy metal and put the volume on high. I could feel all the energy go into me and as I rocked and swung my hair to side to side until I felt a tap on my shoulders. I took the head set off and saw Lili putting her finger on her mouth. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I can hear your music all the way from here. You know you could get def if you keep doing that. She said in a panicky voice. Does it look like I care? I said in a way that my face turn red. My friend looked like she was going to get a spas attack. Really when your ears have to loud of sound it makes your ears.. But I put the headset back on and swung my head back and forth. She yanked the head set off and said "Put it down"! "That music is so terrible"! I can't believe you listen to that stuff! She said very irritated!

Sometimes I didn't even know why I was her friend. We both are so different but without her I would be flunking class. I sighed and turned of the ipod and hid it into my backpack. Ok fine what do you wanna talk about? I said but I honestly I didn't care. Oh what about the homework we have to do this weekend, oh yeah and that page of extra credit. I hear it can raise your grade by 5%. She said taking out her planner and reading of her list. We have homework! Well this is getting better and better. I said sarcastically wanting to pull my hair out of my head. Oh Charlie really homework is not that bad until you put your mind at it. She said cheerfully. I laid back my head on the chair and groaned really loudly. Wanna come to my place to do homework. She said giving me a pat on the back. No let's do it at my house. I said dully. Ok this will be great fun! She said in a high cheerful voice. Yippy for me! I said so dully.

I know in my head that if I was with Joe and Katy my friends we would skip homework and play our band called the gangsters. I play the guitar while Joe played the drums as Katy sings in her high voice. One day were planning on playing at the sonic area. Only the best bands can play there. But no, I have to be stuck doing homework with Lili. But I know that I would have an F if she wasn't there to help me. I'm barley passing high school with a C-. She put on her light blue sweater and started to read her book, Sambia.

The bus was pretty full until the wanna bees came. Catharine, Tiara and Clair. The sassiest girls at school. They all wore pink because it was pink Friday. They all had dark red lipstick on and had high heels with skirts. They're shirts were so glittery and they're nails were always fine with the best nail polish. They had huge pink dangling earrings on each ear with drops of glitter on it. Shockingly Claire was my sister. Not just my sister. My twin. We both look alike but we are both 100% different. Yes it was true. One of the wanna bees was my twin. Sometimes we act so different and dress so different that people are shocked to hear that Claire was my twin but it was true. She had her hands on her hip as the other two gals walked straight behind her. Claire was the most popular girl at the school. Every hot guy would wanna go out with her if they even had a chance. She passed my seat as she waved a kiss at me and the other two girls followed in her lead and waved a kiss at me too. Sometimes her friends made me wanna puke but I have to say, they are the best dressed up girls at school. Compared to me I wear skinny blue jeans with a rock n roll t-shirt. I would wear dirty converse and sometimes would have red high lights on my wavy blond hair. I would never have my ears pierced or even have the guts to wear pink.

I heard my sister sit with the popular as she was giggling and texting in the back. I sat on my seat chewing my bubble gum really fast. Wow they are so awesome I wish they were my friends. Lili said in gloomy eyes. I just blow a bubble into her face. She frowned and continued to read her book.

"Everybody sit in your seats the bus will start going". The bus driver said in his little tiny speaker phone.

A huge piece of note book bundle paper hit my head. I grabbed it and squeezed the paper in my hand. I know it was either Katy or Joe who through the paper at my head. I through the piece paper across the bus and hit Joe on the head. He got mad and amid for me with another piece of scrunched up note book paper. I ducked and the paper hit the girl in front of me. She got mad and tried to aim at Joe. He ducked and hit Katy instead. It got messy. People were throwing bundles of papers everywhere. I have to say, I did so too. All the sassy girls started to shriek. There was a huge paper ball fight on the bus. It was crazy.

"Will everybody please sit down? The bus driver said again in a higher tone. I sat down with a guilty smile. Lili slapped me with her book. What? I said still having that guilty smile on my face. You always have to be the one stating the trouble! Don't you? I looked away but I couldn't get rid of that smile. The bus driver walked up the skinny lane and looked directly at me. He had one blue eye and one brown eye with a dark brown beard that went all the way to the end of his neck. He looked at me with his blue eye and announced I guess we have a winner. My face turned red but not the type of red that happens when im blushing and embarrassed but the one when im mad. Ya ya I know! You're going to tell me how bad I am and how much trouble I'm going to be in and that blah blah information…. I already heard this in 3rd period. I said to the bus driver. He had that strange face on with his eyebrow plucked up. You young missy…. He paused. Have detention! He said with a finger pointing straight at me. I shrugged and said Im used to it! Good I will be calling your homeroom teacher. And he walked away. "Ya ya". And I pointed my middle finger at him. Lili grabbed my arm and put it on the seat. I rolled my eyes.

I heard as he turned the motor turn on. It made that jerky sound and made the bus shake a little bit. I could smell all the gasses rise up from the bottom of the bus. I had to hold my breathe for 30 seconds to not smell that toxic gas. The bus barley started moving from around that corner and it stopped so a couple of kids could walk across the street and the bus started going while it went on the rode. Lili looked at me in that strange face. 20 seconds later I looked at her face. What? I asked her. Young missy… detention. She said mimicking what the bus driver said. Whatever! I said getting madder by the minute.

I looked out the window of the bus as everything passed me so quickly. While on the bus, I saw a mom with a baby straddle and a little five years older walking right next to her holding hands.

Right in the middle of the scene my phone started to vibrate. I knew I got a text message. I looked at it and saw that Mike texted me. He was one of the hottest guys at school... well just hot enough for me to have a crush on him. He had curly brown hair with the cutest light brown dreamy eyes. I read the text message. It started out like this. Hey Charlie, I was wondering if you know um… I didn't understand at first but I think I know what he was going to do but I waited for him to send another text to me. The bus slowly came to a stop and a couple of kids got off the bus. Two minutes later and the doors started closing. It made that squeaky noise when the doors shut and sounded like a puff of smoke just went off when they seal. Right before the bus left again my phone vibrated again. This time it said: do you like movies? I couldn't believe my eyes! Was he really asking me out? I rubbed my eyes and read the message again. I read the same thing. I smiled and sent a message back to him. Yes! I didn't forget to put the explanation mark. I wanted to make sure this was true so I waited for the next text message. I came over to tap lilies shoulder to tell her my exciting news but she put her hand in front of my face and said "not now! Im at a good part of my story". I frowned. I put my hand in my pocket so I could know when the next text message came. Vibrate again. I jumped which made the seat shake. Charlie can you calm down. You're interrupting my story. Lili complained but I just ignored her. I grabbed the phone and read it. How about next Sunday? Then I know it was true! Yes I mumbled to myself! I was so happy it was so hard for me to explain how it felt. Mike was asking me out! I read the message again and it said "next" Sunday. Why not this Sunday? I asked while sending him another text message. The bus slowly went to another stop. Most of the kids on the bus got off, but the next place was my bus stop. I felt the motion of vibration on my hands again. It felt kind of ticklish. I opened the phone up and clicked "read message". Sorry I have plans this Sunday. Next Sunday is the only day. You're not busy that day? Right? I was upset he couldn't do it this weekend because I would have to wait for 9 whole days before I could hang out with him. I wanted to ask about this Saturday but I realized he had football practice and two games. I was about to ask about this Monday but I didn't want to sound a little pushy so I just went with the flow. I Clicked reply and sent Of course not! What movie do you want to watch? I Shut the phone and put it in my pocket again. How happy I was. I looked out the window and saw a couple of kids riding on their bikes to their houses. The phone vibrated again and I immediately took my eyes off the window and took out my cell phone. How about that new movie called Blood within reach? I hear it's really scary and good! I read the message and thought about the movie that he suggested. I wasn't so up for a scary movie but I know that I could squeeze close if I got scared. I read it in an all girls magazine about how to make a boy hug you when you're in a movie theater. I clicked reply again and said Sure sounds great! A little shiver of joy went down my back. I was so happy that I didn't realize that it was my bus stop. Will love ya girls! I turned around and Claire was saying bye to her friends and did air kisses on each cheek. Claire did a finger signal to make me come over where she was. I taped Llili's shoulder and interrupted her in the middle of the story. This is our stop. I told her nicely. Oh ok! She responded and grabbed all her books and backpacks and we slowly got off the bus with a couple of other kids. That's when my phone vibrated again. I looked at it and said Sounds cool 2 me! See ya next Sunday! I jumped in a happy way which was odd for me to do because usually im not that person that is sassy and girlish that shrieks or squeals. All the other people took off at one direction and we took off another with Claire and Lili.

Ok guess who got a date with the hottest guy ever! I explained. Who? Claire said dully. Me! Yay! And I jumped again. Lili celebrated with me. Claire just studied her pink shinny nails. I know its so awesome right. I said bragging. Ya very! Claire said not caring about a single word I said. Im sorry if you're jealous. I said sarcastically. Claire rolled her blue eyes. Wait let me guess. Its Mike right? Lili said with an over excited smile! Yes yes yes it is! I said in a shriek. Ewwwww he's so ugly and the clothes he wears makes me wanna shiver. Claire said taking her eyes off her nails and looking at me. The smile wiped off my face. That's why im dating Sam... At least he's cutter than your boyfriend. I came over and jumped on Claire and wanted to pull her hair out but Lili grabbed me and pulled me over to the side so I couldn't hurt my annoying twin sister. I stuck my tong out at her. She ignored me. We walked across the street and right down the block was my house.

Hey Claire! Want to do homework with us… I hear there's extra credit. Lili said with a cheerful smile. Why would I wanna do homework with you dorks? Claire said in a mean and deadly voice. Lili frowned. Claire was referring to Lili being the dork because she knew I hated homework in every single way and shape. Just ignore my weird sister. I told Lili. She was still frowning. I came over and took the key from around my neck and opened the front door. So what are you going to do right now? Lili asked in a curious responds. Are you talking to me? Claire said as she sat on the leather tan couch. Lili nodded her head but she couldn't keep her smile anymore. What do you think im doing? Claire asked. Trying to find an answer to Lilies question that's what you're doing. I said trying to show her whose boss. Claire frowned and took out her cell phone. Before me or Lili said anything she dialled a number and started chatting on the phone. Hey Cathrine. What's up girlfriend… and she paused. Me and Lili looked at each other. Awwwwwwwww I missed you too. And Claire started laughing. Wait, I thought you just saw Catharine on the bus 5 minutes ago. I said in a weird tone. Be quite im on the phone. And Claire kept on talking. That's when my face turned red of anger again. I crossed my arms and started nodding my head side to side showing that she was an annoying brat. She just kept on laughing and talking.

Charlie lets go upstairs, we don't need her anyways. And so me and Lili went up to my room. The walls of my room were plain white but I had posters everywhere hanging on the wall. Especially posters of the only and famous most awesome rock star of all times. Danish Loax. He was the best guitar player and singer ever, well to me of course. But there is one poster that I cherished the most. A huge poster with his autograph. I didn't actually meet the dude but I bought it on line for 200 dollars. It hangs right above my bright red bed. I also had other posters of other rock stars but Danish Loax was my favourite.

I loved his music so much that I named my dog after Danish Loax. My dog was a white pug with a really dirty black face. He always twirled around in circles for no reason and he always seemed to paint on the left side of his mouth. He was one awesome pug.

I walked in the room and saw Danish Loax the dog sitting on his red rock star fluffy bed. Immediately after he saw me he jumped off the bed and ran to me. He suddenly started twirling in circles and panting on the left side of his mouth again.

You silly dog! And I started petting him on the back of his ears. Come on lets get to work! We don't want to waste time. Lili said in a demanding voice. Ok ok I was just greeting my dog, that's all. You could see that Danish Loax liked the attention.

Charlie put her backpack on my bed and took out her text book and the page of homework we had to over the weekend. Let's start. Ill torturer you. I wasn't that excited. I was about to suggest to do something else like play my band or crash the mall but I knew she was so into doing this homework. I just won't do the extra credit homework. I thought. Wanna do humanities first or math? She asked looking excited. Wow! They both sound supper fun! I said carelessly. Ok let's do…. Humanities and grabbed all her books. We have to read about the culture of Asia and then answer the 4 page packet. When she meant by 4 pages, she meant by each page being doubled sided.

You wanna start out reading or me? She asked. You read first. I said as I sat on the bed. Danish loax jumped immediately on the bed and sat on my lap. Ok.

Asia was one of the worlds largest population land for a continent. It covers over 29% of the worlds land… after that I just zoomed out of the reading. All I could think was about the date I was going on next Sunday, or but 9 days. It will take forever before we go on our date. I remembered the first time I saw Mike in the first year of high school or freshman year I had a crush on him instantly. I remember there this one time during science class he was my lab partner. I was so concentrated on his gloomy brown eyes that I didn't look where I was going and I spilled this blue icky liquid stuff all over his t-shirt. How embarrassed I was. He didn't talk to me for a whole 3 months after that incident. In sophomore year I was walking down to my bus when I saw him. While I was waving at him I ran into the light pole. Ick. I really should not ruin this opportunity with him. I have been a little less clumsy this year, or Junior year. I started out by twirling my hair and flipping it while he was looking at me. I started dropping my pencil so he could give it to me while he was walking past me and sometimes I asked stupid questions in Spanish class that I already knew so I could have an excuse to talk to him. How romantic it will be after we sit together and talk at the movies and… that's when Lili interrupted the middle of my thoughts.

Charlie! Charlie! Snap out of it. Are you even paying attention to a single word im saying? She asked a little frustrated. Kind of. I said unsure. So what are we talking about? She asked. Um about… I paused for a second. Well were reading something about Asia. I hesitated. You could see the blank face on my friends face. I already read two pages. You know im not going to read it again. I wanted to lay on my bed and sleep in for the rest of the day. Uhhhg. Why me?

Let's just answer the questions we already know right now. Lili said knowing I would probably not know anything that's going on right now. So what's the capital of Asia? She asked reading the first question on her packet. It started out with bold letters. Um… well. I started to hesitate. Well isn't the capital of Asia… Asiya! Yes of course the Capital of Asia is Asiya. I said with that corny fake smile. Lili slapped her forehead with her hand. Yes it is definitely Asiya. She said not too proud. I frowned. She frowned back. This happens to me every time I come by and do homework at your house. You start zooming out and going to space while I do all your homework. You should at least take this a little bit more seriously. She complained. I just looked into her eyes with a blank face.

She started to grab her books and putting them in her backpack. Hey where are you going? I started to fear. Home. She said as she zipped up her backpack. Why? I asked starting to get a little worried. Because you use me every time I do homework. Why don't you find another person to do it with? She said as she hanged the backpack on her shoulder. Wait! I'm sorry. Please. I promise I will keep up and not let you do my homework. I begged her. But she left the room. I saw my mom standing by the staircase with a big smile. How's everything going? Why don't you invite Lili over for dinner? We have pasta. My mom said cheerfully. Bye im going home! Lili yelled as she bumped into my mom and slammed the door. Fine! I yelled! I don't need you anyways because I'm smarter than you! You just need me to do everything. That's right. So go home and fail school. And I ran to my room. Ok nice knowing everything's ok. My mom said with a frown and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed my ipod player and started to zoom out of everything all over again.


End file.
